California Dreaming
by vands88
Summary: Sydney has a rather strange dream which reminds her of her past life, her present life and maybe her happy ending? Weird SV fluff. One parter.


I think it's only fair to warn you but this is the weirdest idea ever! But a friend made me write it and I ended up writing it in a day so it isn't the best of quality but the guys over at SD-1 seemed to like it so I thought I might as well post it over here. (But this is the modified version (I think) unlike the one over there)

So this is basically Sydney's dream, everything does have a meaning to it, no matter how weird it is but you might have to think about for a minute before getting why I put something in the story.

* * *

Sydney tossed and turned in her sleep, her dreams, as always, colliding into one muddled piece. "Get off me" She muttered over and over again as she tried with all her might to push the intruder away. 

Syd was in a deserted and gloomy hall the only light being the soft moonlight filtering through the large antique window. The room seemed ghostly, its engraved walls disappearing into the far distance. She started to walk cautiously down until it merged into a long, narrow corridor leading to an old door. Syd turned the knob slowly, expecting it to be closed to her but to her surprise found it unlocked and pushed it slightly until it swung open.

Inside was pitch black; Sydney saw something move in the darkness before the dim lights flickered on. Standing in front of her was a well-built, mysterious man dressed in dark clothes, a small pocket-knife clenched in his fist. He advanced towards her and Syd tried to defend herself but the unknown man was too strong and pushed her down onto the soft ground.

He landed on top of her, careful not to hurt her fragile body as he leant in to kiss her. His lips felt familiar and welcoming on her skin and she passionately kissed him back. Syd opened her eyes to find Vaughn on top of her, lying on her bed. He broke the kiss and smiled at her happily. She didn't understand.

'_How did I get here?'_

'_Was it a dream?'_

"Where am I, Michael?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Home." He simply stated and rolled off her to the side of the bed.

Sydney's eyes followed him and rested upon a small child in Vaughn's arms.

"Who's that?" She asked quizzically peering over at the small bundle of pink. Michael slowly stood up and made his way back to Syd on the bed passing her the child. She looked down into her arms at the baby. The little girl giggled and reached it's small, chubby hands out trying to touch Sydney's hair. Syd smiled in response and stroked the child's soft, brown hair. She giggled again and Sydney could see the joy reflected in her small green eyes.

'_Funny, those eyes remind me of Michael's'_

Then it hit her

"Michael…is this our child?" Syd took her eyes off the baby and looked around the room, only to find it empty.

"Vaughn?"

Her eyes drifted back to the child and she noticed a small necklace around her neck. Syd traced it with her fingers, the pendant was shaped in a heart and engraved in the centre was a name - "Emily" she whispered.

The girl smiled at the sound of her name and held onto her finger with her small hand. Sydney's smile gradually grew as she rocked her child back and forth in her arms. "Let's go find your daddy, shall we?"

She made her way off the bed and got to the bedroom door when she heard a noise outside. Syd placed Emily in her cot and opened the door, cautiously peering out.

She found herself in a dim corridor she started walking down it trying to find the location of the noise. The corridor became narrower and damper and the grey wallpaper merged into dark, damp rocks and before she knew it Rachel was walking down an underground tunnel.

She stopped.

She was here again.

The place she visited every night.

The tunnel divided into two. The left path was ongoing, it looked like it never stopped, it's twists and turns holding many secrets, it's ending uncertain.

The right path was straighter with only a couple of small turns, it was rockier by comparison but at the end of the tunnel was a bright light filtering through.

Syd stood here every night deciding which path to take. The left tunnel she took sometimes, it held surprises but after a while the path was the same and the twists became boring, as if she knew what was coming.

But she had to admit that the right tunnel was tempting her, it may not have a routine but the light gave her hope.

Syd started walking down the brighter one, she desperately needed to find a way out. Her pace quickened as she reached the light, with each step she took her confidence grew. This path felt right, the warmth of the light fell on her face as she approached the opening. Soon enough, Syd was standing in front of it, the opening was raised above the ground and the light was blinding her, it's intensity almost too hard to bear.

"Sydneyl?" A voice in the distance asked. "Syd?" This time it was closer. A hand suddenly reached out to her and pulled her up through the gap into the bright light.

"Syd?" The voice came closer still and her eyes fluttered open to find Vaughn leaning over her.

"Hey."

"Hi." He replied, "You okay? You've been asleep for ages."

Syd rubbed her eyes before answering, "I'm fine, I guess I was just tired."

"Well, you need your sleep for this little one." He said, his arm rubbing circles on her raised stomach. "Have you come up with any names yet?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Really?" He asked surprised, they'd been considering names for months.

"Yeah, how about Emily?" She said with a smile.

"It's perfect."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review, I don't bite! 

- Katie xxx


End file.
